Attraction x2
by aaronjennifer
Summary: A humorous yet learning tale of love and relationships. M/Ra/C/J *bisexuality is explored in this story*
1. Partay!

****

Attraction…x2

Okay, so I type in 'tug' into the ff.net dictionary, and it comes up with the thesaurus…and I read it over, and I see attraction. So, I'm sitting there thinking…not fatal…but…TIMES TWO! * hugs Jenni *…not me, JenniGellerBing. I'm still laughing at the title…Oh yeah, this is the new one I mentioned at the end of Smoke * cough * ifyouhaven'treaditgonow * cough * I'm going to tread along the lines of humorous and serious… ****

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters…if I did, there would be a lot more interdating…Oh yeah, and though this takes a semi-humorous look at bisexuality, I am not trying to offend or tease. In fact, this may be of help to those who are confused. And may I say, I've been there before…

~*~

"Come on Monica! You _have_ to celebrate!" Rachel yelled, "You've just turned 25! Come on!"

"But Rach, I don't think you understand, I don't _want _to celebrate! I don't want to be old!"

"You're not old!"

"Easy for you to say! You're still 24 for another month!"

"I know," Rachel answered smugly, "Now let's go get you all sexy-ed up! Lots of men at the bar!"

Rachel's excitement started to rub off of Monica, "Alright, alright! Gosh, don't push!"

~*~

Rachel stepped back and eyed Monica. She had dressed her best friend up in a tight red tube top with cute ties on the sides and a short black sequined skirt. Her feet donned black strappy high-heeled sandals and showed her bright red toenails. Her hair was done up in a simple, but effective, half ponytail and her make-up was subtle, highlighted with super glossy lip-gloss.

"Turn for me," Rachel commanded. 

Monica did so, adding in some model like flares.

"You look great!" Rachel laughed.

"Thank you! Now, for you!"

Monica pulled out a cute light pink tank top, Rachel's finest push-up bra and a darker pink-stripped skirt.

"No, Monica…Take a look at this!" Rachel exclaimed, pulling out a teal beaded halter and a short black skirt with a heart stitched detail on the side.

"Rachel! When did you get that?!"

"When you were at work." Rachel grinned, "What do you think?"

"I LOVE IT! And I am _so _borrowing it when you're not wearing it."

Rachel scoffed jokingly, "Who said it would fit you?"

Monica mocked anger and lunged at Rachel, pushing her onto the bed, "You better hurry it up Rach, or I'm going to leave without you!" And she ran out of the room laughing.

~*~

"Oh my gosh," Rachel breathed, "You'd think it was everyone's 25th birthday here!" 

Monica and Rachel were standing outside of one of New York's most famous bars. Even the line to go in looked expensive.

"Oh my God Rach, look over there." Monica whispered, pointing at two guys standing a few people ahead of them.

"Wow, I like the guy with darker hair, though, he's shorter isn't he?"

"I don't know, I haven't really looked at him. I like the taller guy. I think he has blue eyes."

"Really? I think I might switch then!"

"Hey! You keep to your own!" Monica joked, slapping Rachel on the arm.

"Oh! Feel the air!" Rachel cracked as they found themselves moving towards the entrance.

They found themselves slipping past the security guards and inside a bustling room. Inside, Rachel led them straight to the bar. They made their orders, and sat, sipping at their drinks, moving to the music until the bartender slipped them two more drinks.

"They're from two guys. I don't know who they are, but they wanted me to give these to you." He said.

"Oh my gosh Monica!" Rachel squealed, "Do you think it's from those two guys we saw in the line up?"

"I don't know, but I sure do appreciate more alcohol!" Monica answered, half-serious, half-joking.

The girls spent about another 20 minutes, finishing off their drinks before heading out to the dance floor. They mingled with some people, but mainly danced with each other, laughing and singing along with the songs. A few people had come up to them, asking them to dance and they did so, regardless the gender. But however far they were separated from each other, they always managed to find their way back. 

About three hours and 3 drinks later, Monica and Rachel were about to leave. Just as they got to the door, they heard someone asking them a question.

"Hey!" Someone called out, "You aren't going to even thank the guys who gave you drinks?"

Monica and Rachel both turned around. And there they were. Tall blue-eyed guy, and shorter brown hair guy. They turned to each other and burst out laughing.

"We'd love to, but our cab's here!" Monica shouted out.

"Oh come on, you can come home with us." The dark brown hair guy answered.

The guys pushed their way to the girls. "Chandler," the tall guy said as he stuck out his hand, "I bought you those drinks," he said, winking at Monica.

Rouge filled Monica's cheeks, and it wasn't from the alcohol. "Thanks," she said, taking his hand. "Monica."

"Nice to meet you Monica. Now, will you care to dance?" Chandler tried again, playing with the ties on her shirt.

"Like I said, I'd love to, but I think our cab's waiting outside."

"Are you sure that's the reason? Oh, I'm Joey by the way."

"Pleased to meet you Joey. I'm Rachel." She smiled at him but said, "Monica's right. Our cab's outside."

"Hey, don't be afraid to tell us! We dance with your type!"

"Our type?" Monica asked, confused.

"Yeah!" Joey answered, obviously drunk, "Oh wait, you're not lesbians? You mean, you're not a couple?"

"HA! I win Joe." Chandler smirked, "I told him you guys, I mean girls, were bisexual."

"What?!" Monica and Rachel questioned in unison. 

"We are _not _bisexual, and especially not lesbians!" Rachel defended.

"Hey, no need to get upset. Nothing wrong with liking girls…we do." Joey winked.

"Well, boys, sorry to spoil your fantasy, but we've got to get going. Thanks for the drinks!" Monica waved as she and Rachel ran out the door.

Chandler and Joey just looked at each other, shrugged, and went back onto the dance floor.

Hey…there's the first chapter. Kinda short, but I just wanted to establish basically who's going to be in the story, and kind of set it up. I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review! 


	2. Probable Thoughts

Attraction x2

__

Hey guys! Thank you all for your reviews. Um, not much to say here, as not much time has passed since I last wrote. (yesterday) So, um…enjoy chapter 2!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 ;)

~*~

"Shit Rach! Where the hell are the painkillers?" Monica swore from inside the bathroom.

"In my hand!"

"Argh!" Monica stomped outside into the kitchen and quickly poured herself a tall glass of water. "I _told _you it wasn't a good idea to go to the bar last night!"

"Well neither of us knew that I would be taking over Katie's order, and that you'd be switched to the lunch time period!" Rachel said, defending herself.

"True," Monica said, popping two of the pills in her mouth, "These better last me the day."

"Here, take these." Rachel said, tossing her a smaller bottle containing 4 more painkillers, "I have a bottle at work."

"Ha," Monica scoffed, "Desk job." She grabbed her purse from mid-air as Rachel chucked it at her. "Kidding! Have fuuun…" She taunted in a sing song voice, and headed out the door.

"I'll tryyyy," Rachel answered, and ran out the door after her.

~*~

"OH. MY. GAWD." Monica exclaimed as she stalked into the apartment.

"You will _not _believe what happened to me at work today!" Both girls yelled at each other. Then, they burst out laughing.

"You go. No you go. No _you _go! Damnit!"

"Enough of the unison speaking!" Rachel laughed, "I'll go."

"Yeah, you know you've known the other person for too long when…"

"Shut up! Let me speak!" Monica laughed and made her way over to the couch, dropping her coat and purse along the way.

"Okay, this Katie girl. I really don't know why she's even hired! I mean, on the sheet I got, it said 100 of the black, 50 of the gray, and 50 of the navy blue. When I look _inside _the box, I find 150 gray, 150 navy blue, and get this 10, _10 _black pairs of pants! Gosh, even to_ you _that would seem unlikely!" Rachel stopped for a breath and continued, "So, it's up to me to return 100 pairs of pants, and order 90 more. Let's just say, that's all I did today!"

Monica laughed, "Well, my situation isn't much better, but it could be worse!" She let out a breath and started on her day. "Alright. I get to work, and find that there is a new chef."

"Didn't you say that like 2 weeks ago?"

"Yup, I sure did. Another new one. Okay. #1 This guy is barely out of high school. #2 He arrived late. #3 _He doubts my way of cooking._"

Rachel gasped, "Noooo…"

"Yup, so I spent half the time trying to cook, dice, and explain to the guy why my wok worked better on a spider cooker than his."

"Good Lord! Aren't you glad we have each other?" Rachel asked, kicking off her high heels.

"You bet." Monica let out a huge sigh and got up from the couch, "I'm going to get this bitch of a uniform off of me."

"I'd say the same, but I don't have a uniform." Rachel said, remembering the teasing from this morning.

"Ooooh! You're going to get it Rachel Karen Green!" Monica threatened, and lunged towards her, fingers ready for a tickle war.

"Ahhh! No no no no!! Monica!" Rachel squealed as she was attacked.

"Alright. I wouldn't want to rip your tight clothing." Monica quipped, and got up from the floor.

"I love how we act like we're kids."

"Well, I'm 25, you're 24…You're the kid now." Monica teased, and turned towards her bedroom.

Rachel just shook her head and stared at her friend in her amazement. She always managed to shock her either with her wisdom, her humor and well, her beauty. All the boys were always all over Rachel. Even after Monica lost weight, she didn't seem to garner as much attention as she did. _Maybe it's the fact that I'm blond_, Rachel thought. _Or maybe it's those rumors that always seemed to circle around the school about me. _Whatever it was, it had always baffled Rachel. If she were in Monica's position, she would have been so overcome with jealousy that she wouldn't even be able to see straight! But Monica didn't show anything of the sort. In fact, she had always helped Rachel out when she was in a funk, consoled her.

Rachel got up off the floor and shook herself off. _Boys, they're liable to say anything._

~*~

"Well, here we are Chandler! Our very own apartment!"

"You say it like it's a milestone Joey."

"Well, it kind of is. We lived in those small dorms for years!"

"I'm just glad we have separate rooms now," Chandler joked, "So that at least there's a wall separating me from you and your dates."

"Hey, I can't help it if they're loud!"

"Why can't you go over to their place?!" Chandler questioned.

"Have you ever had a girl ask you over to their place?" Joey inquired, "Oh wait, all girls ever ask you is where the bathrooms are."

"Oh shut up Joe." Chandler walked around the apartment and looked out the window, "Well, we have a nice view of…other people's apartments!"

"I knooow," Joey said, excitedly, "That's why I brought you over here."

"Why? So you can spy on women, fresh out of the shower?" Chandler asked, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah! You gotta love a the look of a towel on a woman."

Chandler just laughed and shook his head. He went over to the already-sorted boxes and took his own to his room. He was about to unpack when Joey called out to him.

"Chandler! Chandler! I think it's those two chicks we saw at the bar like, a month ago!"

"Are you serious?" Chandler dropped his suitcase onto the bed and ran over to Joey, not without tripping though. "Ow, shit Joe. You gotta move your boxes."

"I will, I will! But you gotta come over here and see this! What were their names again? Monana? Raquel?"

"Monica and Rachel."

"Right! Either way, the one you bought for is in…nothing but a towel!"

"Are you serious?" Chandler couldn't help it, but he was excited. He had thought about Monica a few times after they met. It was her smile he couldn't erase from his mind. It was too bright, too perfect to be forgotten. Chandler's eyes turned in the direction Joey's finger was pointing, and indeed there she was.

"You think Rachel's there too?"

"Who's to say Joe…Who's to say."

__

Well, there's chapter 2. Hey…look at that! I updated in one day! Crazy. Please leave a review…I'll try and get the next part up as soon as possible! Hum, still short…I'll work on that. The next chapter will probably be longer!


End file.
